


I Already Have

by donsboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgiveness, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hawkeye makes a mistake, BJ finds out, and the outcome isn't what was expected.





	I Already Have

Hawkeye leaned in for one more kiss from Janet before the main event. As he parted her silky thighs and touched forbidden places, he gave in to the lust that was threatening to consume him. As he entered her, Janet let out a low moan and bucked her hips. This was all the signal Hawkeye needed to begin fucking like there was no tomorrow. Things were going great until someone opened the supply closet door and bringing an end to the fun the couple was having. They straightened their clothes, and reported to the clinic director to find out their fate. When it was all said and done, both parties were put on probation, and Nurse Sharp (Janet) was assigned night duty. Hawkeye considered himself lucky to get to keep his job, and caught a cab home.

When Hawkeye arrived home, he showered and started dinner. It would be a nice surprise for BJ. Thinking of his lover gave Hawkeye pause, and he sat down at the table. How was he going to explain being home for a few days? He didn't know what to tell his partner, and the more he thought about him, the worse he felt. BJ loved him so damn much, and now Hawk had to pull a stunt like this. God knows he didn't deserve BJ's love and devotion, especially after this. He knew he had to tell him,but he didn't quite know how BJ would take it. He decided to let it lay for the moment,and when the time was right, he would spill his guts, consequences be damned!

As it turned out, Hawk didn't have to wait long. When he heard BJ's car in the drive, he put the finishing touches on dinner, fixed he and BJ a drink, and waited. BJ came through the door, put his things in the hall closet, and greeted Hawkeye. Hawk could tell that something was on his lover's mind as he walked into the room.......

“Are you hungry, Beej? I've got dinner ready.....”

“Not hungry right now.... I would like a drink, though....'”

Hawkeye handed him his drink, and BJ sat down on the sofa......

“So how was work”

“Same as usual.... I could ask you the same thing.....”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I heard about what happened at the clinic today. Care to elaborate?”

This took Hawkeye completely by surprise. He knew that news traveled fast, but this was beyond belief! Something else that took Hawk by surprise was the fact that BJ wasn't raising nine kinds of hell about this yet.....

“Well, you see Beej, the girl I was caught with kept coming on to me, and I simply gave in.....”

“Did she pursue you for very long?”

“About two months.....”

“I see.... is she attractive?”

“In a plain sort of way..... BJ, I have a question....”

“What is it, Hawk?”

“Why aren't you raising hell right now?”

“Because I think I understand why this happened.....”

“So tell me why.....”

“I think it goes back to when we were in Korea. We had a good thing going, but every once in a while, you'd make a date with one of the nurses, scratch your itch, and come back to me. It just happens to stem from the fact that you still want a woman from time to time......”

Hawkeye knew there was something to what BJ was saying. There were times he would see a pretty girl on the street, and would feel the familiar stirrings. He usually ignored such feelings because he had BJ. Usually that was enough, but sometimes he fantasized about said pretty girl during his alone time. Afterward, he would feel guilty because he felt like he was betraying BJ. The man loved him so much, and here he was thinking of screwing some girl.......

“Hawk? You still with me?”

“Yeah.....you know, there's a lot to what you just said. There are times, even now, that I'll see some pretty girl and fantasize about her when I jerk off. I feel like shit afterward because I think of you, and I feel that I'm being disloyal to you. Beej, I do love you..... I hope you know that......”

“I know you love me. I've never doubted that, and I still don't. I'm not angry about what happened because I understand......”

“You do?”

“Yes, Hawk, I do understand..... just one thing, though....”

“What's that?”

“If you're going to do it, just tell me......”

“You won't get angry?”

“No, because I have your heart, and no one can take that from me....”

“You're right, BJ Hunnicutt. No one can take my heart from you..... so do you think you can forgive me?”

“I already have.....”

THE END


End file.
